


Sacrifices to Lady Justice

by Merrianna



Series: A Crime Lab Romance [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: When someone decides to take Justice in their own hands, the entire team must race to save one of their own.
Relationships: Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor
Series: A Crime Lab Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: The First to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: New York Team, original character.  
> Setting: After "Second Season".
> 
> Spoiler: Anything that has happened before "Second Season".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the series CSI: NY. Those are the sole property of Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and Paramount Home Entertainment.

~~~@~~~

The bright lights of the New York skyline at times never reached certain areas where business was like that of the early days of the city and the five points gangs, when it had become the port of call to its first mass wave of immigrants.

The back alley, through which a young woman of questionable morals led a shadowy male figure was just going about her business as usual. She was rushed, so precaution went out the window. She had turned her back to her latest trick. "I get paid first," were the last words she would utter. Her dyed blonde hair bobbed as she turned back to her waiting customer. 

The distinct sound of a knife leaving its sheath could be heard just before that of a gurgling noise from an air passage that was still trying to get oxygen through a sticky substance. The pretty young woman's blue eyes went wide in shock and fear. She tried in vain to stem the flow while staggering to escape. With another gurgling sound, she collapsed onto the ground, her one hand outstretched and her mouth open in a silent scream for help or agony... no one would ever know.

The city sounds continued at a rumble, uncaring as another of its citizens left this plane of existence as violently as she'd arrived.

~~~@~~~

Blue lights lit the darkened alley behind a popular restaurant. A tall blue-eyed detective stood near the yellow crime scene tape as two male figures came into view carrying hard cased field kits.

"Well, Don what do we have tonight?" Mac inquired as he approached and moved under the yellow tape into the crime scene.

"It's on the weird meter as an Eleven." Don Flack Jr. joked morbidly. "There's no ID on the Vic. So as of right now she’s a Jane Doe."

"That bad is it?" Danny followed his supervisor casting his mini-flashlight, taking in the dirty alleyway. The body of what remained of a pretty blonde lay out bare to the world. Under each hand was a piece of paper. Arterial blood splattered across the restaurant's brick wall and a pool had formed where the victim lay. While taking out a pair of latex gloves, he stashed the light into a ready pocket, the New York native then brought out his camera and began to photograph the scene before the ME's could make their appearance to whisk away the dead woman.

"Were there any witnesses?" Mac asked as he slipped his hands into a pair of surgical gloves and knelt next to the body. He used his own flashlight to examine the body. The blue-eyed investigator noted the body's position and the amount of blood. The victim had a slash across the throat where most of the blood came from, but there was a significant amount around the mouth as well. The murder weapon was sticking out of the victim's chest in the area of the heart. Not much blood came from this area. There was also a bloody piece of material that was tied around the victim's eyes.

"There weren't any witnesses, only a really creeped-out nineteen year old busboy. He was finishing up for the night: just taking out the trash when he nearly fell over the body. He said, 'I thought someone was playing a joke with a mannequin until I touched the woman's face. I then rushed back into the restaurant to call the police'." Flack gestured with a pen as he read the info off his notepad.

Mac looked up at the mention of the busboy touching the deceased. "Do you know if he disturbed anything else?"

"He says that was it. The kid was pretty shaken up. I don't think he's one of those strange types who get off at looking at a dead body, even if the dead body is of a naked woman." Don commented as he watched the CSI's working. It was something of a fascination with him. He always learned something new from them. "So, what are you getting from the vic?"

Danny stopped briefly, "I'd say that the initial attack happen just about here." He stepped over to where the blood splatter stained the building wall taking out his flashlight once more he examined the ground. There he found drag marks and shoe impressions, though the impressions were blurred as if the attacker had gone back over them. "Shit... This guy's not giving us much to work with, I found shoe prints but they've been crossed. It's like he walked this way then when he was done he just stepped on top of them on the way out."

"Photograph them anyway, Danny." Mac ordered as he bagged the first of the sheets of paper that the girl's hand was holding down. It had a picture of Lady Justice on it and written underneath in large bloody print was the word "guilty".

"What you got there, Mac?" Don inquired, having seen the drawing of the courts symbol of equality.

"Something that's telling me this guy is just getting started." Mac sighed as he reached for the other paper under the opposite hand. Retrieving the parchment he looked at the bloody writing and what was written there sent a chill of fear down the normally unshakable Investigator.

"Mac? Mac? What did you find?" Don asked curiously. Mac looked up, fear was not an emotion that the younger man associated with the head of the crime lab, but it was the only feeling that he could read in the older man's blue eyes. Worriedly, the young detective looked at his other colleague, wondering if he was the only one apprehensive about what could make Mac Taylor go white as a ghost. However, the look on Danny's face reflected Flack's own reservations.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter Two: Vow of Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I would like to thank my beta reader Sam for all the help in reviewing my work. I would also like to thank those that reviewed.

*******

Mac looked down at the second paper, it was written in the same bloody script as the one with Lady Justice on a piece of plain white lined paper that could be bought at any store that sold such things. Innocuous by itself, but when a person put the written language down on it, that same paper had the capacity to do wondrous things, whether for entertainment, business or great declarations. It could also cause harm and fear. Fear was something that Mac Taylor didn't show often, but the words that this paper held struck a chord that had him more afraid than he'd ever been before.

"Mac?" Don Flack's voice broke into his thoughts, drawing him back to the crime scene.

"Ah... Sorry." Mac cringed inside knowing that he hadn't heard most of the conversation.

Don's expression was one of deep worry as he asked, "What's on the paper?"

However Mac was ill-at-ease with letting Danny and Don’s look at the sheet. It had already been a rough year for everyone: Danny's brother was now in a coma; Don was just getting back from forced sick leave due to an injury from a bombing; Aiden had been killed trying to bring in a rapist/killer; and Stella... Stella had been violently attacked in her own home, forcing her to defend herself, ultimately killing her former boyfriend.

This paper was evidence and potentially the best lead that would give them a clear picture of their suspect. It certainly showed his motive.

Mac bagged the message in a sealed evidence bag before he held it out for either Danny or Don to take. Mac just couldn't bring himself to read it out loud. It was disturbing, very disturbing.

Don took it first, being closer to Mac. He looked over the message that appeared to be written in blood and felt his stomach drop.

_**To My Own Lady Justitia Stella Bonasera  
I leave this sacrifice to your righteous hands.  
She is the first to be held in judgment.  
I've insured the lies of the guilty will never touch your ears.  
With the passing of the wicked, the heart of the city is stronger than before.  
Their tainted souls will be washed away from our city.  
Your actions speak loudly to me.  
The unlawful and sinful will be purged from our city of Justitia.  
Your fateful servant Ploutus** _

Mac had certainly hit the mark: this guy wasn't just getting started but also had an obsession with one of the lab's CSI's, specifically Stella. Don felt sick and very worried.

Danny swore as he read around Don's arm. Stella didn't need this crap right now. The young Italian felt the same amount of fear as his two companions, though his first instinct was anger. In his mind, he knew that Mac would do anything to keep any member of his team safe, but knowing that it was Stella, his supervisor would take even more precautions. The two had a natural bond that came across to all those who worked in the lab, even Montana had sensed it.

"So how are you going to handle this?" Don inquired anxiously.

Mac frowned confused, "What do you mean? We process the scene and investigate as usual."  
Danny shook his head getting to the real issue that the detective was referring to. "What Don means is, what are you going to do about Stella?"

At the mention of his partner, Mac's face closed off; no emotion could be seen now. The dark-haired investigator fell back on his training and his habit of shutting down. "Why would I need to do anything about Stella?"

Danny and Don gave each other surprised looks before the taller man spoke up, "It's just that she's involved in the case. Don't you think we should question her about any knowledge she might have?"

"That's just what this person wants, for us to have to involve Stella personally. Yes, I think Stella should be questioned but in a subtle way. I don't want her to know all the details of this case. I want to have police protection for, but without her knowing about it." Standing, Mac fixed each man with a fierce stare that had the two shying away from his gaze.

"Mac, that's not going to be that easy; you know how the lab gossip is." Danny became uncomfortable with the thought of not being able to discuss elements of the case in front of Stella.

"Yeah, Mac, and what about Sheldon, Monroe and even Sid? Are we going to have to exclude them as well?" Don was all for putting a guard on Stella, but he thought it would be best if the curly-haired woman was told so she could be on the alert... though he could understand why Mac wanted to keep his partner out of it. The notes were specifically directed to Stella with the idea of getting her attention.

"I know what you're both saying, but this case has to have as little publicity as possible. Right now it's just going to be Danny and I on this one; all evidence will only be worked on by us. Sid isn't going to know anything more than what the body's condition will tell him." Mac's face was set in a stern line. There wasn't going to be any way of talking the man out of his plan.

Don and Danny looked at each. Both knew that they were going to agree even if they didn't like it. It was Mac's call and heaven help them all if his partner found out.

With that issue taken care of, the three men went back to work: the two CSI's taking in the evidence while the young blue-eyed detective went to interview the staff of the restaurant.

*******

The lab was a silent hive of activity; the night shift was in full swing when Mac and Danny came in with the evidence they'd collected from the crime scene. They had quite literally taken apart everything in the alley and looked at everything twice before Mac decided that it was time to go back to the lab. He'd also gone briefly with Don to interview the busboy once more before letting the young man go with a card, in case he came up with any other information. Now that they were back, they each headed to a different area to begin taking apart the evidence to see if they could come up with a clue as to the identity of the perpetrator. It was going to take them longer to process the stuff they'd found at the scene with only two men doing all the work. But they'd made a silent vow to contain the knowledge that one of their own might be in danger; that view included Flack.

Danny headed off to the darkroom to develop the film.

Mac set off to the main lab with a cart full of the evidence that was collected. Those who were watching saw that he went to a drawer that was marked 'confidential'; it had a combination lock that few had the code for and was constantly changing. If anyone thought it was odd, they didn't have the audacity to confront the head of the crime lab.

Through the night, the atmosphere of the lab subtly changed with the anxiety that was being projected from the two men. A few brave techs would steal an occasional glance at the two investigators. Neither acknowledged these silent inquires, merely sifting through the mounds of potential clues. They worked tirelessly not so much as taking a break. Eventually the tech staff would drift back to their normal duties.

Both investigators were very aware of the fact that they'd stirred some interest in their case by being so focused. Four hours into the dissecting of items that had been found in the alley, even those without any obvious connections to the case. They'd set aside the two bloody pieces of paper, cloth and the knife for last.

"So, which do you want to take?" Danny asked, speaking for the first time after having joined his boss since finishing with the development of the crime scene photos.

Mac looked up from the microscope he was using. The long night noticeably defined on the man's face, almost as if by magic new lines had appeared and dark circles ringed tired blue eyes. "You can take the knife and bloody cloth."

Danny hesitated slightly before going to work on the knife first. He'd been reluctant to have the ex-Marine scrutinizing the message again that night, but he knew better than to question Mac on it. An hour later and neither the knife nor the bloody cloth revealed anything. There wasn't a fingerprint, hair or other trace of the suspect on either item. Danny growled in frustration; he'd almost think this guy was a professional hit man, but even they made mistakes... small ones but mistakes nonetheless.

"Nothing?" It was more of a statement than a question as Mac looked over at his young colleague. He couldn't blame Danny for getting more emotional on this one. On regular cases, Danny was always volatile, letting his feelings guide him rather than the facts. Sometimes it got the young man into trouble, but for the most part it helped him visualize what the victim must have gone through. With this case, however, it wasn't the victim so much as the fact that the perpetrator had singled out a friend to star in his or her sick fantasy.

A light knock came from the plexiglas partition, on the other stood Don Flack. He didn't enter this particular room. Not versed in the protocols he opted to stay out of the way. Mac half heartedly stood, making sure the evidence he was working was stored away so one would be able to see it. He made his way to the door to meet up with the tall blue-eyed detective.

"Hey, Mac. I've got a rotation going on Stella," Don quietly commented, making sure that no one was around to overhear.

"Good. Thanks, Don." Some of the lines seemed to lessen on the older man's face.

"You know that I'm not going to be able to keep them on her for long. Either she's going to figure it out, or my superiors are going to call me on it." Flack's voice held concern that they wouldn't catch the guy before the surveillance was discovered.

Mac's face was set in determined lines. "I don't plan on it taking that long, but if that happens I'll think of something else to keep Stella safe." With that said, the dark-haired man turned and strode back into the lab with renewed purpose.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three: Murder Two Equals a Doctor's Inquires

*****

It had been relatively easy to keep the case quiet. The file remained locked in Mac's office and the evidence resided in the 'classified' draw in the lab. Stella had been too busy with an apparent suicide, which turned out to be a homicide. Even with this lucky turn they never came up with a shred of conclusive leads. Unfortunately, after three days, they had to proceed to other cases that could be solved. In Mac's and Danny's spare time they would go over the gathered evidence, photos, and interviews from the employees of the restaurant, as well as an inconspicuous one from Stella.

Mac knew that if any other calls came in with the same MO, he would immediately request Don and pull Danny off of whatever case he had him working. The dark-haired investigator counted on the lack of publicity to tick their perp off. Regrettable that someone else would be harmed before they could get something on him.

Two weeks after their first victim a call came through that caught Mac's attention. He came out of his office in a flash, pulling out his cell phone and pressing the speed dial number for Danny.

"Messer." Danny's New York accent resonated from the small device.

"I need you, in the back of the WaldorfAstoria." Mac's voice tense with authority.

"The WaldorfAstoria? Um... I'm working a case with Montana."

"Don't worry about it. I'll send Sheldon to replace you." Mac declared as he moved through the hallway to the elevator.

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Danny's response ended abruptly as he disconnected.

In Mac's rush to get to the crime scene he accidentally ran into Stella who had been walking in the opposite direction with her eyes fixed on the file in her hand. The file went flying just as Mac caught his partner by the forearms before she fell down from unexpectedly getting knocked into.

"Whoa. You're in a rush." Stella gave Mac a dazzling smile, which caught the man off guard. "It's okay to let go now." The green-eyed woman teased. The words sank in Mac flushed and promptly let go. Stella crouched down to retrieve papers that had flown out of the case file; Mac knelt down beside her to help. "So what's got your engines revved?"

Mac blinked once at her seemingly innocent question, "Got a priority call."

"Need any help? I'm almost done with this." Stella's eyes held interest, as most priorities were a challenge.

Inside Mac began to panic though he didn't let it show. "Actually, when you get done maybe you could help Lindsey out."

"Lindsey? I thought she was working with Danny?" the curly-haired investigator asked in confusion.

"She was. I need Danny on this one. It's possible that this homicide may pertain to a case we had a couple of weeks ago." Mac looked as if he didn't want Stella to continue.

"You mean the homicide at that nice five star restaurant?" Stella looked intrigued at the information; it was the most he'd given her so far in that case. It had been the first case that Mac hadn't shared his confidence in her, usually when he got stuck on things he would bounce ideas off of her or would just want to talk things over and it would trigger a thought. It amazed, Stella constantly at how Mac's mind worked.

"Yeah." Mac's one syllable word hopefully further discourage his green-eyed partner.

"Oh well. I'll just finish this and give Lindsey a hand." Stella's voice held hurt plainly though she tried to hide it.

"Thanks Stella." Mac gave her a rare smile as he turned and left. He was glad that she had dropped the thought of helping him but felt sorry that he had to be so short with her. He didn't like keeping secrets from Stella, but he didn't want her involved with what that mad man was trying to do. He wanted to draw the murder's focus away from her if he could.

*****

Don noticed the crime lab supervisor walking up as he was interviewing what most people would call a garbage man, but that title wasn't politically correct; now they were referred to as waste management; to Don, they were still in the business of garbage. He stopped the man in the middle of a tale about how it used to be in the old days, telling the man he would be back to finish in a moment. The blue-eyed detective strolled over to Mac, suppressing the urge to give one of his more flippant questions on why the man was late.

"This isn't precisely a rerun of the other one but that's only because the recycle truck's driver didn't see the victim until after he'd run over him... and the time of day is different." The two made their way to the vehicle where Danny was already processing, photographing the scene from every angle. This was a busy area for unloading and loading.

"There's some good news: the first cop on the scene ID'd the guy as a regular customer at the precinct due to trying to constantly get his ladies out of jail: Anthony Spinadelli, AKA Tony the Easy, one of the high end pimps." Don smirked at the names that street people gave themselves.

"Well, he'll certainly be taking it easy now. I had to send Stella to Lindsey. She wanted to come." Mac sighed, giving Don an answer to his silent question.

The heavy double wheels were still on the man's lower half; they could make out the naked torso with a sliced throat, knife in heart, cloth over eyes and a pool of blood. The deceased's hands were also under the tires but sticking out of a corner a piece white line paper could be seen.

"This guy is definitely trying to get this into the news." Danny glanced over at the two as they met where the other people around couldn't overhear.

"That's precisely what we don't want. I'm sure that the Hotel doesn't want this kind of publicity either." Mac reminded them.

"We need the truck moved; I've got all I can for photos with it in the way." Danny stated, anxious to get this over with.

Don walked away towards the driver of the vehicle, "I'll handle it."

The truck started up with a roar; with the obstruction of the tires out of the way you could clearly see the victim was in the same position as the last one.

Determinedly, Mac knelt and removed the sticky piece of paper from under the dead man's left hand. The bloody writing, which also had faint tread marks, was just as bold and terrifying as before.

**_To My Own Lady Justitia Stella  
I leave this sacrifice to you in homage.  
He is the second to be held in judgment.  
The lies of the guilty are forever silenced.  
Can you hear the beat of the city it grows stronger with renewed life.  
The passing of the wicked has relieved the city of his burden.  
Our city is once again going to be pure.  
There will be those who oppose your divine decrees.  
They will soon bow to your benevolent presence.  
Our city of Justitia will be realized.  
Your fateful servant Ploutus_ **

"Are you getting the feeling that this guy may be someone we know, or am I just being paranoid?" Danny queried.

Mac looked over at his co-worker and had a feeling that the younger man might very well be right in his theory.

*****

"Do you think Mac's avoiding working with me?" Stella suddenly asked Lindsey Monroe as they were going over the contents of the victim's large purse at the trace lab.

Lindsey looked startled at the question. "No. Why would you ask that anyway?"

Stella gave a tiny shrug as she went over an address book, which had pages missing. "It's just that I get the feeling that he's keeping something from me. A lot of conversations end when I appear while he's talking to Danny or Don. And to the fact, he's been giving me these strange looks. Well not really strange... more like protective. It's almost the same as the ones right after Fra..." Stella's rambling stopped abruptly as she fought to control her emotions.

Lindsey watched sympathetically as the older woman struggled with memories that weren't pleasant. She knew about unpleasant memories. Work and conversation that stayed away from such topics were always ways to keep such things at bay. "It's not like him to avoid things, that I know of. But then again I've only been here about a year."

Stella looked up at the way the young blonde woman said that last sentence. "Is Danny still giving you a hard time?"

Lindsey shouldn't have been surprised that Stella heard the sarcasm in her voice. The brunette was very good at her job, and she could read people with very little effort. What amazed Lindsey most was how easily the green-eyed woman could read their boss.

"Not as much anymore. It's just that he'd been the primary on this one, and Mac yanked him onto something else." Danny Messer had been on her case the whole year since as she was the newbie. She supposed that some of that started to fade, but there were times that he could really irritate her.

"Well it does involve one that they already have been working. It's quite possible that they have a Serial Killer. Which means that time is against them, and they don't want to have to update someone else if they don't need to." Stella who had been the one to originally start complaining now defended Mac's need to re-assign personal.

"I guess that's why you're his partner then; so you can explain when things need to change." Lindsey smiled.

Stella gaped at the young investigator a moment. "Well you certainly put me in my place."

They both laughed and focused more fully on their work.

*****

Once back at the lab, Mac went down to the morgue to meet up with the head medical examiner, Sid Hammerback.

"You always seem to like to make my days eventful," quipped Sid as he stood next to a female corpse.

"It's in my contract. So what do you have for me?" Mac countered, his comeback lacked its usual good humor.

Moving away from the female Sid went to the table that held Mac's murder victim. He removed his gloves and replaced them with fresh ones. "Well, I have a feeling you're going to be just as disappointed as before. The cause of death was a sharp thin blade that cut through the throat, severing the main artery and larynx. Other wounds were postmortem: cutting out of the tongue, removal of the eyes, and a stab to the heart. This person knows exactly what he's doing; there's no hesitation. There are no other marks except for those that the dump truck did to the poor sap."

Mac hung his head briefly before looking back at the white-haired man. "How long do you say he's been dead?"

"Mac, what's going on? This case seems to be a little personal. And seeing as I don't think you frequent prostitute alley or bargain with pimps what is the 'connection'?" Sid unsnapped his glasses letting them fall around his neck.

The dark-haired investigator gave the older man a considerate look. In the end he stayed quiet.

"You know investigators aren't the only ones who can figure out puzzles. The time of death looks to be approximately five o'clock to seven o'clock in the morning." He stated as he slipped off his gloves and reached for the clipboard. Sid gave the other man an assessing stare. "I wonder what Stella has to say about this case?"

Mac struggled to keep his expression neutral, "That could be considered blackmail."

"It's only considered blackmail if you needed to keep something quiet from your partner. You wouldn't need to do that, would you?" Sid's eyes twinkled with ill suppressed humor and glee at having caught the man out.

Mac frowned at the white-haired man; it wasn't always wise to verbally spar with the chief medical examiner; he had a way of getting the best of you without too much effort.

Giving a reluctant sigh, Mac took the Medical Examiner aside and spoke in a hushed voice. "You are not to mention this to Stella." He waited as Sid made up his mind if the information was enough of a lure to keep a secret from the beautiful Greek woman. Finally, Sid gave a nod hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to hear.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four: Chasing Leads, Dodging Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story. I apologize that it sometimes takes me a while to update. I thank my beta reader Sam.

*****  
Coming off the elevator, Mac already looked as if he'd been through a double shift, and the day was only half over. Sid's autopsy had led to no new information though it did confirm some aspects to this most recent case. The investigator had hoped that their murderer would have slipped up and left a bit of himself on the body, however.

The only lead they had at the moment was the identity of the victim, unlike the last time. However, this didn't narrow down the list of potential suspects by much. Don had gotten a list of Anthony Spinadelli's 'employees' from the patrolman who had initially identified the body. There was some anticipation that they would now also be able to place a name to their Jane Doe.  
Walking down the hall, Mac could see Danny already in the trace lab, sifting through what they found at the latest crime scene. The papers that were recovered would be examined later when the night shift came in. There would be less people around who would question the reasoning: it wasn't normal procedure to put their best piece of evidence last, but it wasn't against the rules either.

Mac slipped into the lab, taking off his jacket and replacing it with a white lab coat. Reaching inside the coat's pocket, he retrieved a pair of surgical gloves and expertly slid them on. "Got anything, Danny?"

Glasses perched on his forehead, Danny looked up from the fibers he scrutinized under a microscope. His blue eyes had a weary look about them and his face etched in frustration. "I've got something alright. It's called 'neck strain'."

Mac gave the younger man a stern look.

"Sorry, Mac. It's just that it feels like we're hitting our heads on a brick wall. When I think I've got something, it twists around and becomes nothing. Zip. Nothing of the perp on or near the crime scene; everything belongs only to the vics." Danny jammed his glasses back on his face.

"Well, if we can't find anything on the killer then let's find out everything on our victims. These murders aren't just random. I'd say that they might also be personal."

Danny nodded, considering what the ex-Marine said.

For another hour and a half they worked at finding out everything they could about their victims: what fibers they found on the bodies, the type of materials that they seemed to wear, the condition of the bodies, and what they might have been like. Both were healthy, which was surprising for the female prostitute. The two vics had dental work but none that looked recent. The female wore expensive nail polish, dyed her hair with high-end hair products, and had multiple piercings on her ears. The man had the same. There were also discolorations on the fingers and wrists of both individuals, which made it appear that they had worn watches and many rings. The two investigators found a great deal about their victims, except what connected the two, aside from the profession. One was a prostitute whereas the other was a dealer in flesh.  
The sound of an incessant ringing almost echoed in the trace lab. Danny and Mac both looked to their own phones. It was Mac's that was ringing; with a quick flick of a thumb over the buttons he brought the device to his ear. "Taylor."

"Okay. I'll be right there," Mac said as he moved toward the door. Putting away his phone he discarded his gloves and removed his lab coat. "Don was able to locate one of Mr. Spinadelli's 'employee's'. He has her in interrogation room one," Mac explained at Danny's inquisitive expression.

Danny looked at his work, "I'd like to come along."

Mac studied the other man for a moment then nodded, putting on his suit jacket.

Don gazed across the interview table at the lady, Miss Joanna O'Bryan. She'd been able to identify their Jane Doe as Miranda Sinclair, a woman in her early twenties who'd been in the business for three years. Miss O'Bryan was unlike many of the prostitutes that Don had run across over the years. She was polished from head to toe. There weren't the overdone make-up, perfume, or sex-me-look that most of her profession had. Thinking back to their victim, Miss Sinclair, he noted that she had also been devoid of the overabundance of cosmetics.

Mac walked in with two files; "Detective Mac Taylor."

"Pleasure to meet you," purred the coppery red-head with a barely discernible Bronx accent. Her eyes glinted with pleasure at the attention of two attractive men.

From the periphery of Don's eye, he could see Mac's closed-off expression; a look that set many criminals on edge, and which also had been a permanent fixture up until the last year and a half.

"Miss O'Bryan, you have identified Miranda Sinclair and Anthony Spinadelli?" The Crime Lab Supervisor wasn't wasting any time on this one. He wanted answers... something to connect these people to the murderer and possibly a lead to his identity.

The pretty woman blinked once at the direct focus of the older man's question. "Yes."

"Is there anyone you know that would've wanted to kill them?" Mac’s questioned concise, unemotional calm.

This time Joanna didn't seem surprised by his direct question. "Miranda wasn't a very combative person. Most people liked her, even in our profession. The only thing I can think of is that she liked playing a bit on the wild side."

"The wild side?" Don interrupted.

"Yeah, the way that Tony had set up our meetings is… was a bit tame. You go to the hotel room and after an agreed amount of time you leave. You didn't even see the money until later. Miranda often said it made it great for money but no fun. She liked to spice up her nights by taking in tricks from the streets. But she always made it on time for the real job." Joanna made prositution sound very business-like.

"Did Mr. Spinadelli know about these extracurricular activities?" Mac asked.

The red-headed woman sat for a moment in thought. "No. No, I don't think he knew. If he had, he would've been very agitated. He didn't like it if we went out on our own. He was a very greedy man but good at getting clients of the high-paying sort."

"And Mr. Spinadelli, did he have any enemies that you know of?" The impatience could barely be heard in the crime lab supervisor's voice.

Again the woman thought the question over carefully. "Tony was very careful to _not_ make enemies. But a man like him had at least a couple. Some were clients who thought they didn't get what they paid for. One of the girls left after an altercation."

"Do you know the names of these clients and the girl?" Don had his notebook ready to take down the names and possible addresses.

"The clients, no. The young woman went by," Joanna hesitated to get involved and reluctantly gave the woman's name, "...Jazz Evergreen."

"Thank you, Miss O'Bryan. If you can think of anything else... Contact us." Mac drew a card out of his pocket, passing it across the table to the red-head.

"So, I can go now?" there was relief on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah." Don said absently.

Danny watched through the one-way mirror of the observation room as Mac and Don questioned one of 'Tony the Easy's' ladies.

From where Danny stood, there was little that the woman said that they could go on. The extras were too varied to offer anything to narrow down the suspect list, not that they really had a list yet. Miranda liked to play on the fast side and the Pimp had an aggressive streak to keep money flowing only through _his_ hands.

As the woman walked out of the interrogation room, Danny sauntered in. "Now what do we do?"

"You'll go back to the lab while Flack and I visit Mr. Spinadelli's residence then Miss Sinclair's."

Reaching the door, Mac stopped, turning back to the other two men. A frown etched on his face, and he looked to be in deep thought. "One thing; Sid knows what's going on. The man _actually_ blackmailed me into telling him what was going on." The blue-eyed detective's voice held a mixture of amusement and a defeated sigh.

"You think he'll tell Stella?" Danny asked.

"No, I think he's worried about her just much as the rest of us. He'll keep his promise." Though Mac had gotten an earful about how he should let Stella decide for herself if she would be able to handle it. This case was nothing like what Frankie had done to her.

Mac and Don actually detoured on their way over to Spinadelli's apartment; the apartment of the late Miranda Sinclair had been on their way, so they searched there first. The apartment was small: just a kitchenette, a living room that also served as a bedroom, and a pocket-sized bathroom, but it had everything that a woman of her profession needed: a closet and bureau full of sexy clothes, some that even Stella would have loved to have owned. During the search of the place they had found an address book, a daily planner and a diary.

The difference in the lifestyles of the prostitute and the pimp were glaring. Mr. Spinadelli's residence was a large plush space with every amenity. The living room had a wide screen T.V. and state of the art sound system. The kitchen looked to have not been used except for storing take out and fancy beer whereas the bedroom seemed to exude the high life. Neither detective lingered but went right to work, Don following as Mac went to a spare room that looked to be the man's office. In the office he found a calendar, a ledger, and an address book, most of which were in code. Mac bagged them to bring back to the lab.

Don looked around at the opulent apartment as he followed the other man to another room, which turned out to be the bedroom. "It makes you wonder, you know?"

"Wonder what?" Mac glanced back a moment before casting his light once again in the closet.  
The blue-eyed detective looked back at the other man as he systematically looked through the dead man's bedroom closet, "You sure this Ploutos guy isn't doing the citizens of New York a favor in getting rid of low lives?"

Mac looked at Don surprised, "No matter that these people weren't on the right side of the law, they didn't deserve to die. Justice isn't a vigilante going out killing people and transferring some of the blame to someone else."

"I guess it just bothers me that a guy who barters in women lives like a king while others who do an honest day's work live in ruins," groused Don.

The dark-haired detective returned to work, "I know what you're talking about, Flack, but every civilization needs checks and balances, otherwise we succumb to chaos."

By the time they left Mr. Spinadelli's residence it was an hour before shift would end. The stuff they had found, still needed logging in when they got back to the crime lab.

"Hey, Mac, are you ready to leave?" Stella leaned against the doorjamb of Mac's office at the end of her shift.

"Actually, I have a few things that I need to go over before heading out," Mac said as he looked up from a file, shutting it as he did so.

Stella frowned, not liking the answer to her question. "And exactly what is so important that you can't get away?"

"Stella, I have a few more things to go over with Danny and Flack before leaving tonight." His calm demeanor gave nothing away.

Stella stepped in, closing the door behind her. She could normally read her partner... lover... Just recently, though, he was a closed book. She felt just insecure enough that she thought it might have something to do with her. They had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret, not wanting to go through the scrutiny of the lab or the higher-ups. The question she had earlier asked a puzzled Lindsay came back to be presented to its real target now. "Mac, are you avoiding me?"

Mac knew that an angry Stella was a bad thing, even if she’d be sight to behold, but a depressed Stella broke his heart and not something that he had ever wanted to see again. "No, I'm not avoiding you. What gave you that impression?" Mac had a hard time not just giving in and telling Stella everything. The situation would be hard enough if they'd only been friends; it was even more difficult now that they were a couple, albeit in a covert fashion.

"Mac, in the past two weeks you've gone almost completely back to the way you were a year ago: spending nights at work, not going home, and I can tell that you've gotten very little sleep, if any." Stella rambled and it both amused and aggravated him. He knew she was concerned, but he could tell she wasn't touching on the real reason that she felt upset.

Sure he wasn't going home and getting very little or zero sleep over this case, but that normally wouldn't bother the pretty brunette if that were all it was. In the last two weeks, he'd only briefly been over to her apartment and never for very long. He hadn't once offered for them to go to his place. She couldn't know the reason because of the police protection that he'd had Don put on her. The fact that they knew each other so well meant that Stella knew that he was hiding something. He'd rather not say anything to her than tell her an outright lie, but the more he dodged her questions, the harder became getting to do just that.

"Stella, it's just been a busy couple of weeks and the restaurant case seems to be heading into the 'Serial Killer' status with this new body found today." It was the truth, though he hadn't gone into detail.

"I can understand that, but why haven't you pulled a few more people onto it then? Serials are a priority, but only you, Danny and Flack are working on it."

"The two victims were killed in a severe manner. Lindsay... I'm not sure she's up to this just yet and I prefer to have Sheldon ready for any new incoming cases."

Stella watched her partner, trying to decipher anything that suggested something out of the ordinary, "So what about me then. I mean it's still a little strange that you haven't pulled everyone in on this. Even to help with some of the lab work."

"Stella, there are certain aspects of this case that need to be kept contained." Mac faced Stella with a look of utter seriousness. "This case is a potential news media nightmare."

"Mac, I can handle..." She paused, blinking as her thoughts shifted as if a light had turned on. "This isn't about the news; it's about Frankie, isn't it? You don't think I can handle this case because of what happened with him? Or that it might get out."

Mac looked at Stella, dumbfound that she hit very close to the mark. He was, in a way, trying to protect her like he couldn't with Frankie, but it wasn't that he thought she couldn't handle the case or the media if it came to that; but that she was a part of it.

The agitated woman strode around Mac's desk and invaded his space, standing over him, "Mac, talk to me. What's going on? Why are you being so distant?"

Mac looked up at the beautiful woman, who was the best thing to happen to him since his wife died, and lied, "Nothing."

Stella just stared at him for a couple of minutes; she shook her head in annoyance, walking away "Fine. Fine, Mac, nothing's wrong. You know I'm just going to go home alone. Don't bother coming by or calling."

As Danny was coming from trace, Don made his way to Mac's office from the other direction. They were both almost bowled over by an extremely irate Stella Bonasera.

"Stella," Mac called after the curly-haired woman as she stormed out of his office.

Both men looked over to the door. Mac stood with one hand on the doorjamb while the other swept agitatedly through his short dark hair.

"So, did Stella find out?" Don braved enough to ask.

"If only," Mac mumbled, turning and walking back into his office, leaving the pair to follow if they wanted. Danny hesitantly went in behind Mac with Don drifting in right after him. It was a good thing that Stella didn't know about the case, but made things more awkward as time went on.

"So what do we know?" Mac asked with his back to the other two. He gazed out his window at the skyline beyond.

"We know that Miranda was Spinadelli's employee." Danny ventured, unsure about what had happened between Mac and Stella.

"They ran in the higher echelon for a prostitute and pimp." Don continued on where Danny had left off.

Mac carried on with the round robin to air the facts out. "Both vics might have known their killer."

"The killer is versed in Greek Mythology and in the procedures of criminal investigation." Danny added.

Don gave a sick looking smirk, "He's under the delusion that Stella is a goddess, come to New York to clean the streets of lawlessness or immorality."

In Danny's opinion the guy wasn't far from wrong; Stella had the strength and determination of any goddess of myth. She was a force to be reckoned with when on a mission; only the bravest of souls would get in her way. One of those individuals stood with his back to them at the moment; looking like he'd already gone a round with one of those legendary beasts that Hercules might have fought.

"We're still deciphering the code from Tony's calendar and ledger's; when we do there might be a couple leads. The same goes for Miranda's daily planner and diary." Mac's voice interrupted Danny's musing as the older man finally turned to face his colleagues.

"I'm still trying to track down Ms. Evergreen," Don said pessimistically.

Danny looked nervously at his boss, "I guess the question is 'will we be able to figure out who he is before he decides to kill again?'."

Mac's face was grim, "Unfortunately, Danny, I think we'll be seeing another body before this case turns in our favor."

TBC...


End file.
